massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dianna Yeldon
|birth = 2210 CE |death = 2270 CE |rank = |class = |species = |gender = Female |hair = Grey |eyes = Green |skin = Caucasian |height = 165.10 (5.5 Ft) |weight = |vehicles = |notable = *Former Cerberus Researcher *A part of the PSI Program *Defected from Cerberus abducting several of the PSI teenagers including Taylor McClellan, wiped their memories. |affiliation = *Cerberus }} Doctor Dianna Yeldon was an Ex-Cerberus researcher, who most notably worked as apart of the PSI Program. The doctor was one of the teachers of Taylor McClellan. She is a prominent character in Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds. Dianna was born on Earth in 2210 CE, and was a extremely gifted and intelligent young woman, attending Harvard and earning her P.H.D. in 7 years. She soon began working as a bitoic researcher for the Kolta Company, a front company for Cerberus. After recognizing her talents, and intelligence, Cerberus brought her into the PSI Program in 2252 CE. She became instrumental in the set up of the program, and studied young biotic candidates for the operation first hand. After Cerberus abducted the children, Dianna became one of the children's teachers. This had unforeseen effects, as she soon came to feel remorse for her part in the project, taking the children away from their parents, and taking away their innocence. In 2264 CE, she defected from Cerberus, sedating and abducting several of the teenagers from the program, including Taylor McClellan, wiping their memory, and delivering them to various locations across the galaxy. Following this, she went into hiding on Feros|Feros. Five years later she was found by Taylor McClellan, and she told him the truth about his past. Cerberus followed Taylor to the planet and attacked him and the doctor. Though the Cerberus forces were killed, they manage to fatally wound Dianna. Biography Dianna was born on Earth, and was student at Harvard. Originally attending to be a doctor, she later changed her career to Biotic studies and gene modification. After graduating with her P.H.D. in 2235 CE, and began working for Kolta Corporation, a company that studied, and produced advanced technology for biotics. Cerberus Little did Dianna know, Kolta was a front for the Pro-Human organization Cerberus. In 2252 CE, she was offered a position in the companies "special research" branch, which she accepted. Dianna soon realized it wasn't just a special research program, she was transported to Nodacrux|Nodacrux, along with a large group of other researchers, scientist, and mercenaries. There they were informed of the true nature of their assignment on the planet, a program known as the PSI Program to create biotic super soldiers. The PSI Program Doctor Yeldon began her part in setting up the operation, and her contributions were noticed by lead researcher Charlie Murdoch, who selected her to be apart of the observation team. The observation team was sent out across the galaxy to search for the most promising Human|Human biotics across the galaxy. Over the next few years they observed hundreds of biotics and compiled a list of 30 children who showed superb biotic capabilities. In 2255 CE Cerberus began the second phase of the program, abducting the candidates. After returning the children to Nodacrux, the children were taught basic education, military and galactic education, combat and weapons training, biotic training, and received a fair amount of psychological torture to brainwash them into feeling dependent on Cerberus. As time wen't on, Dianna began to care for the children, and slowly started to resent herself for her part in their training. She protested the augmentation process, seeing it as too cruel. Defecting In 2264 CE, Yeldon decided to defect from Cerberus. She triggered alarms on the opposite side of the base, moving security from the teenager's cells. Knowing she had little time, she broke into the cells, sedated several of the children, including Taylor, and fled the system with them. Dianna then brought the biotics to Illium|Illium, were Jenea T'Sauria performed a memory removal procedure, succesfully removing the torture Cerberus put them through, along with their past before the PSI Program, to insure they wouldn't find ways back to their family, endangering their and their families lives. Yeldon then traveled from planet to planet leaving the children their, hoping they could start new lives hidden from Cerberus. Dianna moved to Feros|Feros, and changed her name to Rebecca Airs. Death Description and Personality Dianna in her later years, appeared as most middle aged women did, with graying hair, and slight wrinkled beginning to develop across her face. She had short hair and a thin gaunt face with small green eyes. Her frame was small and frail, and she often stated how a short fall could seriously injure her, as she had a weak skeletal structure. Early on in her career, Dianna was consumed with her work and making a paycheck, she was cold, shrewd, and to the point, and originally felt no remorse for her part in the PSI Program. However, as time went on she began to connect with the children in the program, developing maternal like behavior, and was scrutinized by her fellow researchers. She eventually came to regret her actions in creating the PSI Program, and for all they had put the children through, becoming slightly hysterical at times, and more emotional. This led to her kidnapping the children. After relocating to Feros, she spent much time alone. She felt guilt everyday, and the stress of Cerberus caused her to develop minor PTSD. As her mental state faltered, she even tried to commit suicide, but couldn't bring her self to actually ending her own life. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Doctors Category:Medics Category:Scientists